


[Cover] Lights Go Out, Here I Go Again

by Covers by Isabelle (isabellerecs)



Series: Podfic Cover Art [11]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Podfic Cover Art, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellerecs/pseuds/Covers%20by%20Isabelle
Summary: Cover art created for jelazakazone′s podfic made based on HalfFizzbin’s “lights go out, here I go again”.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Podfic Cover Art [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	[Cover] Lights Go Out, Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Podfic] lights go out, here I go again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/692615) by [readbyjela (jelazakazone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/readbyjela). 



**Author's Note:**

> I used Annapod's [Lemon Rating Stickers](https://www.dropbox.com/sh/m594efbyu3kjrse/AACKZKGpiS0UqQZIdTXFSKoSa?dl=0), all thanks to her for giving blanket permission to do so. :D


End file.
